Please Don't
by Bunbunchan
Summary: Kau mengelus wajahnya dan merobek fotonya. Mensejajarkan fotomu dengannya, harusnya begini. Kau dan dia yang bahagia bukan wanita itu. Ya, kau dan dia seharusnya bersama. Kyumin ff/kyuseo/yaoi.


Terinspirasi dari MV-nya – Please Don't

**Please Don't **

**Cast**

Sungmin

Kyuhyun

Seohyun

**Please Read**

* * *

Ketika kau sedang melamun memikirkan nasib hubunganmu dengannya, wanita itu datang menghampirimu dengan senyum bahagia dibibirnya. Dia simpati denganmu mencoba menghiburmu dengan menarik wajahmu agar kau tersenyum. Kau marah berteriak padanya, kau tau dia bermaksud baik tapi kau tidak suka melihat senyumannya karena dia seolah mengejekmu karena dirinya berhasil mendapatkan dia sedangkan kau menjadi pencudang yang ditinggalkan. Kau berdiri ingin membalas perbuatannya sebelum menangkapnya ,dia datang dan wanita itu bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Kau hanya mendengus melihat kemesraan mereka. Kau masih berharap bahwa kau masih bisa memeluknya setiap saat, kau salah buktinya ada wanita lain yang memeluknya. Masih berusaha membalasnya tapi dia meleraimu. Kau tersenyum sinis, sedangkan wanita itu mengejekmu sambil tetap memeluk dia.

.

.

.

Kau haus ingin mengambil minum didapur tetapi ketika kau sedang menuruni tangga kau melihat dia dengan wanita itu sedang bermesraan. Kau urungkan niatmu untuk turun kebawah. Kau seharusnya sadar keberadaanmu disana sudah tidak dianggap tapi kau bersiteguh tinggal karena kau tidak sanggup bila tidak melihatnya sehari saja. Dia adalah duniamu, nafasmu, kehidupanmu apa jadinya kau tanpanya.

.

.

Hari libur yang santai, kau ingin menghabiskan akhir pekanmu untuk bersantai diruang tengah sembari menonton TV bersama dia dan wanita itu. Mereka saling berbisik, kau bingung dengan mereka. Tapi tak lama setelah itu kebingunganmu terjawab. Dia dan wanita itu akan menikah lusa. Kau syok saat mengetahui itu. Ingin menangis tapi kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan mereka. Kau hanya tersenyum palsu, menyelamati mereka.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, padahal kau berharap ini semua mimpi buruk. Yah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia berdiri didepan pintu menyambut tamu yang berdatangan. Sepeti biasa dia terlihat tampan dengan tail tuxedo itu. Disisi lain kau melihat wanita itu menuruni tangga. Dia terlihat cantik dengan dress putih selutut yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Dia bertanya kepadamu apakah dress yang dia pakai bagus. Kau hanya tersenyum dan mengangakat jempolmu mengisyaratkan bahkan dia cantik hari ini.

.

.

.

Pemberkatan dimulai mereka memasuki geraja sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya didepan mimbar mereka saling membungkukkan badan. Kau menyaksikan dengan seksama proses pernikahan. Kau mencoba tegar disaat dia mencium wanita itu. Kau tak sanggup untuk melihatnya akhirnya kau pergi tapi baru membalikan badan dia tersenyum kearahmu. Kau berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kebalkon gereja. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Semuanya berakhir kau tak tau bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah ini karena duniamu telah berpaling ke yang lain. Andaikan waktu itu kau menjelaskan padanya bahwa kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan pria itu, andai kau lebih cepat menuntaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Dia pasti tidak akan menerima perjodohannya dengan wanita itu. Ya, seandainya kau lebih cepat mungkin sekarang dia masih bersamamu atau setidaknya posisi wanita itu adalah kau. Kau yang akhirnya menjadi miliknya selamanya. Takdir berkata lain hubunganmu hanya sampai sini. Tiba-tiba dia datang menarikmu kedalam gereja untuk berfoto bersama karena menurutnya sekarang kau adalah sahabatnya. Kau menolak tak ingin lebih sakit daripada ini tapi dia terus menyeretmu untuk mengikutinya. Sesampainya didepan mimbar dia melepas tangannya. Kalian berfoto, dengan wanita itu diantara kau dan dia. Kau terpaksa harus tersenyum sinis melihat pose mereka yang saling menyadar satu sama lain, dengan kepala wanita itu bersandar pada bahunya. Setelah berfoto kau pergi dari gereja itu mengendarai mobilmu berharap bayangannya mempersunting orang lain hilang dibenakmu.

.

.

.

Kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, jalanan yang lengang membuatmu ingin segera pergi sejauh-jauhnya berharap wangi tubuhnya bisa menghilang dari dalam mobilmu tapi kau tau itu tidak akan pernah berhasil karena sekuat apapun kau mencoba kau akan selalu mengingat wangi tubuhnya karena wangi tubuhnya adalah candu bagimu. Berharap kenyataan ini hanya mimpi burukmu dan ketika kau bangun kau menemukannya tidur disampingmu sambil memeluk tubuhmu. Tapi kau tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia lebih memilih wanita itu dibanding dirimu. Semakin lama kecepatan mobilmu semakin menggila. Bayangan dia mencium wanita itu menari-nari dikepalamu. Kau menginjak pedal rem kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan ban yang sangat keras. Kau memukul stir kemudimu lalu mengeluarkan foto pernikahannya. Kau mengelus wajahnya dan merobek fotonya. Mensejajarkan fotomu dengannya, harusnya begini. Kau dan dia yang bahagia bukan wanita itu. Ya, kau dan dia seharusnya bersama.

.

.

.

FIN

Hai, Reader deul^^ I'm new author in here. Mohon bantuannya ya m(_ _)m.

mungkin reader bingung dengan cerita ini ya? Biar Bunchan jelasin. jadi, disini sungmin jadi pihak yang disakitin. jadi dia harus ngeliat si kyu nikah sama seohyun. Sebenernya gak tega juga sih bikin si min sakit hati tapi mau bagaimana lagi #plak. Disarankan juga kalau mau dapet feel-nya dengerin lagunya Please don't ya ^^

Semoga suka dengan ff-ku ini ya. Mian for Typoo. Jujur males ngeditnya hehe. Gomawoyo reader deul.


End file.
